Clandestine Love
by ButterflyGurly
Summary: Completely AU all humans. The principal on Angelus' trust funds has been reverted back to his mother. His mother is willing to give him trust funds for his wife and children. He sets out to find a beautiful yet easily controlable mate. Read and Review!
1. Challenge

This is the challenge that I am writing this fic for. I don't remember where I found it or anything like that. Please read and review.

Angelus Keane finds out on his 30th birthday, he has been stripped of his various trust funds because the original principle has reverted as scheduled back to his mother and he over the years has squandered most the earnings. He is left with approximately $50,000 and no work experience or desire. He returns home to confront his mother. She refuses to restore the assets. His parents had assumed he would have allowed the earnings to grow and made investments to secure his own future. And also be able to support himself by now.

But she will consider setting up new trust funds for his wife and children if he marries someone she approves of. A woman from a proper family in society. She even suggest the daughter of close friends Frederick and Amelia Chase. She also offers he can stay at the family home if he helps with his younger sister Druscilla. Druscilla has the mentality of a 6 year old due to a fall from her horse as a child. An accident no one knows was caused by her angry older brother. A sister he hates to be around.

Upon returning to his penthouse he has to decide what to do. He decides to find a woman his mother will approve of but one who he can easily control. He also wants her to be desirable if he is going to be stuck with her in his home. He sets out to find the youngest, prettiest female in the "acceptable" society. He finds 16 year old Buffy Summers.

You can figure how he finds her. He has to get her as his bride in an abnormal way. And of course he has to learn she is not as controllable as he expected.


	2. Chapter 1

Angelus Keane slammed his fist into the wall beside the ATM causing his hand to split and bleed at the knuckles. He had tried everyone of his accounts, but not a single one would allow him to withdraw funds. He roamed the dank streets of London in search of a cheap whore. He found his way into the small bar and sat down at one of the tables. A dark haired American greeted him and took his order. She was slut of that he was sure. Her shirt barely reached her midriff. She had a chain going from her belly button ring down and through the loops on her ungodly short skirt. If she were to bend over he would be able to see everything. The black leather boots accentuated her legs wonderfully. She returned to his table and sat the beer down. "What's your name baby?," he asked sexily. The girl smiled at him, "Faith and how about yours big boy?" Angelus cocked his head to the right at her use of the words big and boy. It was the way she said them oh yeah he had found the girl for him tonight. "You can call me Angel baby. What time do you get off?," he asked her not even trying hide the fact he wanted sleep with her. "Yo Willie I'm cuttin' out early," she yelled over her shoulder, "How's right now sound Angel." Angelus loved the way she said his name. He stood up quickly and took her back to his penthouse suite.

Angelus awoke to the dark haired girl sprawled across his chest. He shimmied his way out from underneath her and headed to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and thought back to the previous night events. Faith was quite rambunctious in the bedroom. She rode him harder and faster then any woman ever had. She pounded into him with reckless abandon. He had returned the favor of course ten fold. She was gasping for air when he had finished with her. Angelus finished in the shower and pulled on a nice suit and left the suite not bothering to wake the girl in his bed. Faith awoke alone in the large pent house. Most girls would be upset, but all Faith was into was one night stands. She just wanted mind blowing rough sex and Angel had been just the guy to perform. Who knew maybe they would hook up every now and then, but definitely no relationships to tie her down. She quickly showered and dressed and headed home.

Angelus walked into the bank and sat down at Wesley Wyndam-Price's desk. "What is going on with my funds Wesley boy?," he asked in that condescending tone of his. Wesley knew exactly what was wrong with his funds. "Angelus have you forgotten what yesterday was?," Wesley asked annoyed. Angelus shook his head yes, "Well I guess I must have. So what was it?" Wesley rolled his eyes at the arrogant man. "Yesterday was your 30th birthday and as you know upon your 30th birthday the principle of all your trusts were scheduled to be reverted back to your mother," Wesley explained rather patiently. Angelus was shocked at the news. He remembered his mother threatening such a thing, but he never thought she would actually do it. "I'm broke?," Angelus croaked. Wesley typed something into his computer and shook his head no, "Actually you have $48,463.97 available to you in this new account. We had to close out all of the old accounts when the transfers went through. We sent you a letter explaining all of this and that you needed to come in and pick up a new ATM card." Angelus was fuming and Wesley could tell. Wesley pulled his new ATM card out and gave it to Angelus. With out a word Angelus grabbed the card and stormed out of the bank.

Walking up to the ticket counter he placed his ATM card and passport in front of the cashier. "I need one ticket to Los Angeles, California. The woman checked his passport then ran the card and handed him a ticket. Angelus was pissed that his mother would do this to him. That's alright I'll just go to her and she'll give me the money. That's probably all she wants in the first place is for me to come visit. Angelus settled into his first class seat and ordered a scotch. If he was going to have to visit his mother he was going to need to be under the influence. He now had 11 hours and 16 minutes to get prepared for visiting his child hood home.

By the time Angelus stepped off the plane he was good and sloshed. Managing to remember his bags he hauled them off the carousel then dragged them through the airport towards the exit. Flagging down a taxi he watched as the man placed his bags in the trunk.

"I need to get to Sunnydale," he slurred to the driver.

The man frowned at his fare, "Look man I only drive in LA."

"Look I'll pay twice the fare and tip ya," Angelus bartered.

"Alright you got a deal man," the driver said before putting the car in gear and driving off.

Standing in front of his childhood home Angelus took several deep breaths. The two hour taxi drive had given him plenty of time to sober up. Begrudgingly he had given the driver three hundred dollars as promised. Now he stood outside of his childhood home. Actually it was a mansion. The Crawford street mansion as the town called it. Resigning to his fate he grabbed his bag and walked up the steps. Passing through the thresh hold he was relieved it seemed no one was nearby. He would be able to freshen up and lay low for a while before his mother new he was home.

As quietly as possible he ascended the stairs and made his way down the hall towards him room. "Angel!," he heard the familiar squeal of his little sister. "Shit," he muttered under his breath as he turned plastering a fake smile on his face. Placing his finger to his lips he bid her to stay quiet. "Ooooh a game? Shhh shhh we must be quiet," she said in her sing song voice. Rolling his eyes he turned and left her standing in the hallway.

Languidly Angelus showered and dressed. He figured his sister would have told him mother by now that he was there. Knowing there was no use putting off the inevitable he made his way down into the family room. He could here the inane chatter of his sister and his mother's automatic responses as he entered the room.

"So mother I'm sure you've heard I'm home," he said as he plopped down on the couch.

"Yes and do not plop on my furniture young man," she admonished.

"I'm sure you know why I'm home," Angelus ventured.

"Why is that Angelus?," she asked pointedly.

"My money mother. You've taken all my money," he said his eyebrows narrowing.

"I've done nothing of the sort. You knew exactly the stipulations on that money. I expected you take that money and do something useful with it. Something that would have helped you to make your own money. Make a name for yourself," she explained.

"So what will you have me do? I have little money mother. So what exactly am I supposed to do?," he asked.

"Well I suppose if you were to marry then I could do something about that. Until then you could stay here and help me take care of your sister," she offered.

"Marry? You want me to get married? To whom? What kind of husband would I make? And you will make me suffer through taking care of Dru?," he asked incredulously.

"Well there is the Chase's daughter. She is quite lovely and her family are upstanding members of the community. However, whomever you choose as long as they are upstanding members of the community will do fine. Grandchildren would make a lovely addition to the family," she mused.

"So what I stay here until I find a wife then you will give me back my money?," he asked disbelievingly.

"You may stay here if you help care for your sister and yes essentially you will receive some money once married," she explained further.

Without a word Angelus stood and stormed out of the room. He couldn't fathom that his mother would force him to get married. However, he should have never underestimated his mother. After Dru's accident he had essentially became the center of her world. He was the only one that would give her grandchildren. He was the only one that would be able to make her proud. She had put so much pressure on him that he had just packed up one day and left. He came home every now and then to visit and that was the extent of their relationship. Now he would be forced to rely on her once again. He'd be damned if he would get married for her. He'd be damned if he would help her care for his bratty little sister either.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Angelus had 41,459 dollars and 32 cents left in his name. After packing his bags he had fled his mother's home. Currently he was signing the lease on his new studio apartment. He figured he could make his money stretch until his mother gave in. She would give in, he thought to himself, after all she always gave in. A quick trip to the store had served to furnish the bare space, but had also depleted a large sum of his money.

Weeks had passed and still no word from his mother. Money was running out quicker then he thought it would. Begrudgingly he had put two quarters into the paper vendor and pulled out the offending item. A job, he would just have to find himself a job. Sitting in the coffee shop sipping his five dollar coffee he realized he had no work experience. At 30 years old he would be forced to flip burgers beside teenagers and miscreants. Shuddering at the idea he threw the paper in the waste basket and headed for his apartment.

Briefly the thought flitted through his mind that perhaps he should go to his mother. Perhaps he could persuade her to see things his way. Laughing bitterly at the thought he knew that if he showed weakness she would never give in. Plopping down on his bed he figured it was time to begin looking for a wife. Angelus Keane never thought he would be forced to get married. Hell he never thought he would get married period. Deciding to sleep before starting the daunting task he rolled over and welcomed the darkness.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Dinner with the Chase's had been absolutely deplorable. He could not see himself married to Cordelia for even one second. Her inane chatter about fashion and gossip had nearly driven him mad. Her mother was also quite annoying. He could tell that Mr. Chase didn't really listen to his wife and daughter at all. She would just not do at all for his purposes.

The luncheon he set up with the Kendall's did not go much better. The sound of her voice alone was enough to grate on his nerves. Her talk of gossip was enough to rival that of Cordelia's. Her parent's seemed eager to match her with some one and get her out of their house. Another one of his list he thought as he said his polite good byes.

Dinner with the Rosenberg's was interesting. The girl herself was quiet and sweet. She was attractive enough, but not really his type. Her parent's were a little overbearing and fussy. Willow wasn't completely off the list, but he decided he would rather see all his options before making a decision. Politely he bid them goodnight then made his way home.

Brunch with the Burkle's was curious. Winifred was quite attractive and very quiet. Most of the meal was spent speaking with her parents. Apparently they had just moved here from Texas. Finally her mother pulled her into the conversation. Listening to her speak he knew she just wouldn't do. She was just too nervous and babbled too much. She would not be able to put up with the pressures of being his wife.

Dinner with the Maclay's left much to be desired. Her father was overbearing and the girl herself was deathly shy. When he inquired of the mother's absence everyone fell silent. Too much baggage and too much work he thought to himself as he said good night. Crossing the name off the list he now knew who he would pursue. Willow Rosenberg would just have to do. She possessed a unique beauty, she was shy, but he figured she would be easy to control.

He figured the best way to get her out on a date was to go through her parent's. So picking up the phone and dialing the number he waited for someone to answer. "Hello Mr. Rosenberg… yes this is Angelus Keane… yes I had a wonderful time… that's great… actually I was calling to see if I could take Willow out to dinner on Friday night… great… yes, sir… I'll be there at seven… good bye sir," Angelus said into the phone. How he hated acting so concerned and polite.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

The week flew by quickly and soon Friday came. Angelus dressed up and made his way to his dates house. Upon knocking on the door he was quickly ushered in by her parent's. "Willow will be down in just a moment," Mr. Rosenberg said as he showed him to the family room.

"What are you're plans for the evening," Mrs. Rosenberg asked concerned.

"I planned on taking Willow to the Italian place over on 5th then perhaps to the cinema," he explained.

"It seems you have a wonderful evening planned for our daughter," Mr. Rosenberg explained.

"I'll have her home by midnight then," he said as he stood and Willow joined them.

"I think we can extend her curfew until one," Mr. Rosenberg laughed as he patted Angelus on the back.

Through out dinner they talked idly. Angelus being the one to initiate the conversations that took place. He found out she was studying to be a doctor in school. Well that would just have to stop when they got married, he thought to himself. He was amazed at just how smart the girl really was. After dinner they went to the cinemas and watched a movie together. Seeing it was only ten he decided to take her to The Bronze.

They had been sitting at a table for nearly a half hour. Finally he pulled her out to the dance floor, but quickly returned upon learning she really couldn't dance. Sitting there together in silence he saw her. A blonde girl out on the dance floor gyrating to the upbeat tempo of the music. He had to get rid of Willow so he could get together with this girl. "Well it's getting late and I'm getting kind of tired," he said as he stood to take her home. Willow was relieved when he finally walked her to the door and told her good night.

Angelus had rushed back to The Bronze as soon as he dropped off Willow. However, he was disappointed to see that she was already gone. Damn it all to hell, he thought to himself as he searched for some one to ease his troubles for the night. A blonde quickly saddled herself to Angelus' side. "Hi there," she said huskily. Angelus glanced down at her and smiled. She wasn't he same blonde, but she would do.

The two spent most of the night at The Bronze drinking until it closed. They walked to his apartment and proceeded to fuck every way possible. Angelus rolled over after wards content to fall into a deep slumber. Darla tried her best to cuddle with devishly handsome man, but it was no use. Morning came and Angelus all but threw the girl from his home. "But I thought we had a good time," she pouted at the door. Angelus grunted in satisfaction, "It was fine and maybe we can repeat it sometime, but for now you can leave." Darla bristled at the brush off and was shocked when he slammed the door in her face.

Over the course of a month Angelus continued to date Willow and fuck Darla. Vainly Darla figured it would be only a matter of time before Angelus saw how wonderful she was. She figured soon enough Angelus would ask her to marry him and they would live happily ever after. Angelus was perfectly content to string Darla along. He always had a readily available and quick fuck whenever the need arose. He and Willow's relationship was progressing nicely, but slowly. Yes indeed everything was going to work out wonderfully. Soon he would have an unassuming wife on his arm and a vixen on the side. Most importantly he would soon have his bank accounts filled again.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Angelus groaned as the pounding on his door woke him. Sitting up he quickly shook himself awake. Padding to the door he flung it open and growled at the person on the other side. Blinking he tried to focus on the woman standing in front of him.

"What the hell do you want!," he growled out expecting the person to react.

"What I want Mr. Keane is the rent," she said easily.

"No, no I paid the whole lease up front," he said with a note of irritation lacing his voice.

"Yes Mr. Keane you did and you're lease was up two weeks ago. Either you pay at least this months rent and the late fee or I will be forced to start eviction proceedings," the woman explained rather patiently.

"Six months already. Fine what do I owe you?," he asked realizing he never really paid attention to the rent before now.

"$800 for this month plus the $35 late fee," she said holding her hand out expectantly.

"Well I don't have it on me. I'll have to swing by the bank and drop by your office," he huffed.

"I'll expect you before close of business at five," she said then turned on her heel and sauntered away.

"Where exactly is your office?," he called out.

"6th and Vermont," she answered without even looking back.

Groaning Angelus made his way to the bathroom and turned the tap on. Splashing the cool water on his face served to wake him up. Groaning he turned the shower on then disrobed. After showering and shaving he made his way out of his building and to his new car. He'd leased the new jag last month and was quite happy with the decision. Pulling up to his bank he hopped out and quickly grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket. Leafing through he quickly pulled out his ATM card and slid it into the machine. Punching in his numbers he was soon greeted with a non sufficient funds message. Angrily he made his way into the bank.

With his head hung low he made his way out of the bank and to his car and started the short journey to his mother's house. He had no money and he just couldn't fathom why. Although he hated to go crawling back to his mother he saw no other way. Making his way up the walk he groaned upon spotting his sister frolicking in the garden. Briskly he made his way through the front door relieved when his sister didn't spot him. His mother as usual was lounging in the sun room.

"My son you've returned," she stated flatly as she sat her book down.

"Yes mother I have. I've been thinking about your offer," he admitted.

"You have, have you?," she questioned.

"Yes does it still stand?," he asked.

"Yes I suppose so. You can stay here and help care for Dru," his mother offered.

"I need money mother. I'm dating Willow Rosenberg," he explained.

"Ah Miss Rosenberg, I did not think her to be your… ah type," she mused.

"Well out of them all I'd have to say she is the closest to it," he explained.

"Let's see… Dru has school Monday thru Friday from eight until two. She takes the buss so she doesn't get home until 2:35. As of late I've had to forgo many of my social gatherings. If you can watch her from the time she gets off of school until say seven that would be wonderful. You can have Saturdays, but Sunday afternoons you would need to care for her as well," his mother explained.

"And money mother?," he questioned.

"Of course you would be compensated for your time. I'll give you one of my visa cards to use," she offered.

"Wonderful mother," he gritted out.

Angelus had been adjusting as well as he could for his circumstances. His little sister was delighted that her big brother was there, but in all honesty he could not stand being around her. He hardly understood any of what she said. She was always chattering on about the moon and stars talking to her. His only solace were the days he spent fucking Darla until they were both utterly exhausted. He had just finished doing exactly that and was now on his way to pick up Willow for another date.

Willow dutifully took Angelus' offered arm letting him lead her to his car. Sitting down she quickly buckled her seat belt and waited for Angelus to get in on the other side. Willow really didn't understand Angelus' interest in her. They had little in common and she really could not see her being his type. Honestly she did not see where their relationship was heading. They hadn't even kissed yet. Willow was also secretly dating someone else, however she knew her parents would not approve of the relationship. Looking over at his date he could see something was on her mind, but he chose to pay no mind to it.

Finally the end of the date had come as they drove in silence towards Willow's house. Angelus figured he needed to turn the heat up a bit. They'd been on numerous dates and had yet to have the first kiss. Angelus figured it was time to venture into the next stage of their relationship. Besides the quiet ones were always the ones to surprise you in bed. Pulling in front of the house Angelus draped his arm over the back of her seat and saddled closer to her. Willow immediately became uncomfortable at the closeness.

"So did you have a good time?," he asked.

"Um I suppose so I mean the club was kind of loud," she admitted.

"Yes they usually are. Perhaps next time we'll go somewhere quieter," he offered.

"Um yes that would be nice," she said smiling nervously.

"I want to kiss you," he said as his mouth moved closer to hers.

When Willow said nothing he took that as his invitation. Leaning in closer his lips made contact with hers. Slowly he brought his hand from the back of the seat to cradle her head. Coaxing her to open her mouth he explored inside. Willow tensed at the initial contact. Finally she pulled away opening the door as she stumbled out of the car. "I have to go my parents are waiting," she lied as she all but ran up the walk to her front door.

Angelus silently cursed himself as he started the engine and made his way home. She was too virginal he should have let her make the first move. He hoped he hadn't ruined his chances with her. He'd give her a few days to calm down then he'd call and apologize. Feed her some lines then get on with the dating. Perhaps he would just usurp and go to her parents asking for her hand in marriage. She seemed like the type of girl that would do exactly as her parents bade. Smiling to himself he knew he had the perfect plan.

Willow ran straight to her room grabbing the phone on her way. Dialing the familiar number she waited while it rang.

"Hey baby," she said into the phone.

"Hey," the voice answered.

"He… he… he… kissed me," she confessed.

"What? You let him?," the voice asked.

"No I… it happened so suddenly… I didn't like it," she confessed.

"You need to break this off. Tell you're parents about us," the voice insisted.

"I know… it's just… they'll never approve," Willow insisted.

"I don't care about approval Willow I only care about you. About us. I want us to be together," the voice insisted.

"I'll tell them I don't want to be with Angelus. I promise," Willow wailed.

"And about us. I love you Willow, but I'm tired of hiding us," the voice nearly screamed.

"Okay okay I promise I'll tell them just give me time," Willow pleaded.

"Alright I love you. See you tomorrow," the voice said more lightly.

"I love you too goodnight," Willow said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Drusilla came bouncing of the bus singing in her annoying voice. However she did not come off the bus alone. A small blonde girl came chasing after her. "Dru sweetie you left your bag," the girl said as she followed her. Dru paid her no mind as she skipped past Angelus and into the house.

"Here I'll take it," Angelus said holding out his hand.

"Hi I'm Buffy," the girl offered as she handed over the bag.

"Angelus are you in my sisters class?," he asked his interest peaked.

"Oh no I just moved here and I'm volunteering a few days a week," she explained.

"Well thanks for bringing my sister's bag," Angelus thanked.

"You're welcome well I have to go," she said as she bounded back to the bus.

Angelus watched as she ran back to the bus. She was a fine woman specimen. Buffy? He would have to do some looking up on her. Perhaps she would make the perfect wife he mused to himself. Making his way inside he found Dru with her hand buried in the cookie jar. "Unh unh unh," he said as he wagged his finger at her. Dru began to pout as she pulled her hand out of the cookie jar.

"Dru who is Buffy?," he asked her.

"She's pretty and nice," Dru chattered.

"Yes she is what do you know about her?," he pressed.

"Doctor's daughter," she said simply."Explain more and I'll give you a cookie," he bribed.

"Dr. Summer's little girl. She helps us with our tasks," Dru said then held her hand out expectantly for a cookie.

Angelus quickly grabbed a cookie and placed it in her hand. Dru munched happily on the cookie then snuck another since her brother was paying no mind. Angelus figured since she'd just moved here that was why he had missed her when looking for potential wives. And since she was doctor's daughter then that would make her the daughter of an upstanding member of the community. Angelus smiled to himself as he tried to figure out how he would find out more about her. He figured he would need to take a more active role in Dru's schooling.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I know it had been forever since I updated any of my stories. Expect slow updates. I hope you all enjoy the update and will review. Let me know what you think

Chapter 4

Instead of sending Dru on the bus Monday morning Angelus opted to drive her instead. Dru was ecstatic and kept jumping up and down. Mrs. Keane just smiled approvingly and kissed her daughter goodbye. "Mind your speed son," she warned as she made her way into the garden. Angelus rolled his eyes as he opened the door for his sister. Dru jumped in the seat hard and began to yank on the seatbelt. "Dru! Stop that," he chided and she immediately began to pout. Quickly and a little too harshly he snapped the belt in place. "Now just sit there and be quiet," he snapped as he slammed the door and quickly went to his side.

Only a few minutes into the drive she began her inane chatter once again. Always going on and on about the moon and the stars. Turning his radio on he turned it up loudly so he wouldn't have to listen to it. However, Dru just began to hum loudly. Turning the music down he slammed on his breaks and pulled over to the side of the road. "God Damn It Dru! Would you just shut up," he screamed. He really had no patience for his sister. She had always annoyed him since the day she was born.

Sticking out her bottom lip it began to quiver as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Shit!," he cursed to himself. Turning to her he softened his voice hoping to placate her. He couldn't have her crying when he dropped her off at school. He wanted to impress Miss Summers not scare her off. "Dru please stop crying… I'm sorry… I'll pick you up from school and we'll get ice cream," he promised. Almost immediately her tears dried up and a smile spread across her face. Finally he pulled back onto the road and made his way to Dru's school.

Angelus couldn't help the sly smile that spread across his face as he saw the one and only Buffy Summers standing in front of the adult day school. Stepping out of his car he walked to Dru's side and opened the door. Lovingly he undid her seatbelt and helped her out of the car. Grasping her hand in his he walked her to the front door.

"Hey Drusilla," Buffy said as she smiled to the girl.

"Buffy! My brother brought me to school and he's gonna pick me up… and we're gonna get ice cream," Dru squealed as she ran to Buffy.

"Well isn't that nice of him. You better get inside before dragon breath gets on you," Buffy said as she made a faux scary face.

"I don't like her… don't like her… don't like her," Dru rambled on as she hurried to get inside.

"Dragon breath?," Angelus asked his eyebrow raised.

"Oh that's what they call their teacher," Buffy giggled.

"I see… so Buffy is it?," Angelus asked feigning the name didn't come easy to him.

"Yes and you are Drusilla's brother Angel right?," Buffy asked.

"Yeah, but it's Angelus she's always had trouble saying that though. Would you like to join us for ice cream today. I mean Dru talks about you all the time and it would mean a lot to her," Angelus asked.

"Perhaps… we'll see what happens. I have to go now," Buffy said as she bounded into the school.

Angelus watched as she made her way into the building. He wondered how old she was. She couldn't be over 20 he thought to himself, maybe even younger. Turning he got into his car and drove to Darla's.

* * *

Angelus has spent the day with Darla. However, the entire time he was thinking of the other blonde he desperately wanted to get to know. Darla didn't seem to notice that his thoughts were somewhere else. It was going on one o'clock and she knew he would have to leave soon. Currently she lay with her head on his chest lazily tracing invisible figures on his chest. Suddenly he grabbed her hand, "Stop that," he barked. He then shrugged her off of him and stood from the bed. Darla pouted, but quickly stopped when she saw the look he was giving her. "I'm going to grab a shower then I have to go and pick up my sister," he said as he made his way into the bathroom.

Angelus stood in the shower letting the hot water wash over him. He was too wrapped up in himself thinking about the blonde girl, Buffy, to notice that Darla had entered the shower. She reached up a grabbed his face guiding it to her own then kissed him soundly. Angelus groaned in annoyance as he backed away. "Darla I've just spent the last four hours with you. Can't you give me a few minutes alone to shower," he asked exasperated as he shut the water off and exited the shower. Darla soon followed her anger rising.

"I'm tired of this Angelus!," she screeched as she grabbed a towel and wrapped herself in it.

"Tired of what, Darla?," he asked a hint of boredom lacing his voice.

"You show up we fuck then you leave. We never go out and you never show me any affection," she complained.

"Hate to break it to you baby, but we are not in a relationship. You are just a fuck," he stated flatly as he pulled his clothes on.

"Get out! Get out! Get out! I never want to see you again," she cried angrily.

"Fine by me," he said as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

Darla could not believe that he would cast her aside so easily. She really thought their relationship was going somewhere. The longer she thought about it the angrier she got. She would make him pay for tossing her aside so easily.

* * *

Angelus pulled up to the school a little before two. He turned the engine off and got out and leaned easily against his hood. He hoped that Buffy would be joining them for ice cream. He would rather not take his little sister at all, but he would just have to deal with it. Soon the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. He watched as the adults came out of the building heading onto the bus. He waved to Dru who squealed and came running over to him.

"Hey Dru is Buffy joining us for ice cream?," he asked.

"Don't know… I'll ask the stars," she offered as she closed her eyes.

"No Dru, he why don't you go in and ask her to join us," he prodded her.

"But…," she began to whine.

"Come on Dru go in and ask," he urged her.

Angelus watched as Dru went back inside. He waited patiently for her to come out. She had been inside for about ten minutes when he finally decided to go in after her. He made his way inside to see Dru sitting at a table coloring. Buffy was cleaning up the classroom.

"There you are. Did you forget about me?," he asked cheerfully.

"Waiting on Miss Buffy," she said simply then went back to her coloring.

"Sorry it will be just a few minutes. I've got to finish cleaning up then we can go get ice cream," Buffy stated as she busied herself around the room.

"Let me help," he offered as she started picking things up and placing them on the shelves.

"Thanks," she said as she continued her work.

Soon the class was clean and the three were headed for ice cream. Angelus lovingly buckled his sister into the back seat. Buffy watched how he took such great care of his sister. She'd seen many caregiver's who could care less about their charges. She smiled as she slide into the front seat and buckled herself. She hadn't really wanted to go to ice cream, but her father had said it was okay then Drusilla was so excited she just couldn't say no.

to be continued...


End file.
